When I'm Gone
by luvinemmettcullen
Summary: when Sharpay and Troy’s lives are going good. But one night changes their lives forever…that night… one shot.Troypay


**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own HSM L**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own HSM :(**

**Pairing- Troypay**

**Summery- when Sharpay and Troy's lives are going good. But one night changes their lives forever…that night… one shot.**

**When I'm gone**

Ever since their last year of high school, Troy and Sharpay have been together. They got married and had two beautiful twins, Kate and Blake. Troy had lived _his_ dream instead of his father's. He became a singer. Sharpay lived her dream and became an actor.

"And cut! You all did a fantastic job. Take five." Yelled the director from his megaphone

"You did great honey." Greeted Troy as Sharpay walked over. He flashed his heart-melting smile.

"Thanks." She gave him a peck on the lips.

* * *

As they drove home (after picking up the twins) they sang breaking free with Blake as the lead singer.

Everybody-"_We're sorin'"_

Blake-"Flyin'

"_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!"_

"_If we're twy-en"_

"_Yeah we're breakin' free"._ Sharpay and Troy giggled at the way Blake pronounced "Tryin'"

Troy loved when his family was happy and together. But that one night changed everything.

* * *

Troy was just finishing his hit song-_ Stop and Stare. _The crowd was going wild when suddenly

_**Baamm!!**_

Lights were flashing, the crowd never sounded so quiet, at least not for Troy. The felt a sharp pain in his chest. He placed his hand there only to find that he was bleeding. He laid his head down then he heard a loud scream. He was out cold.

He woke up the next day in a very bright room. He checked his chest only to find nothing their. That can't be right. He was just shot right?

"Hello my son." Came a deep and soothing voice.

"Huh! W-where am I?" Asked a startled Troy.

"You are in heaven my son."

"But how could I be your…" Then he realized what this mysterious voice just said. "You mean I'm…dead." As the words came out of his mouth, they came out lower and lower each word.

"Yes. I am the father of all."

"God?!"

"Yes. Most don't believe in me, including you Troy."

"I never said I_ didn't_ believe in you, I just questioned it."

"I know."

Then Troy remembered about Sharpay and hoe she must feel "Oh my god…oh sorry."

"It's okay. I get that a lot."

"What about Sharpay and my kids?!"

"Look." As he looked towards where the Father of all was pointing he could see the clouds that everything was laying on move apart only to reveal the scene that was happening down on earth.

It was Sharpay. She was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed where a motionless Troy lay. She was crying and what looked like from where he was, she was talking to him.

Through tears, Sharpay managed to get out "I know you can't hear me but I just wanted to say I love you. The twins love you. Why did you have to go? Why. Why."

"But I _can_ hear you. I love you too." Troy Whispered to himself up in the clouds

The image faded away and a new one appeared.

"You are hereby sentenced to twenty years in prison. Court is adjourned."

The person who was going to jail was…Was…Jason! But why? Troy didn't understand Why Jason, his friend and former teammate, would do such a thing.

"He did it out of jealousy Troy." Replied God breaking the silence

"Huh? But he…"

"He always wanted what you had. He told himself if he couldn't have it neither can you."

Troy started to cry. Then he remembered a song by Eminem-_When I'm gone._

"God?"

"Yes my son."

"Can you send her a sign not to be sad?" You could hear concern in his voice.

"What do you want to happen?"

"Can you let the song _When I'm gone_ play on that radio next to her?"

"Yes."

With a snap of his finger, God turned on the radio.

* * *

Sharpay jumped. When the radio turned on it scared her half to death. "What the?" But then she realized what song it was she calmed down.

_Maybe it was a sign. Just maybe._

Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their armour  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of her pain?  
"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane  
"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy  
Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself  
I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself  
Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her  
And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her  
That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy  
Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby...

Chorus  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...

* * *

**So sad :( **

**Well I hoped you liked it. I was bored so I decided to do a one shot. My very first one shot. Yeah this story was friggin sad.**


End file.
